Zulk Sarmn
Zulk is probably the most infamous if not prolific slave trader in Halruaa, he leads the Iron Ring Consortium - famous for its slave markets in every town. The master of Halruaa's slave trade looks like a 10-foot-long snake with mottled gray and black scales. His handsome human face bears many scars. He has dark hair, and his black eyes usually twinkle with malicious amusement. Zstulkk Ssarmn hails from the city of Hlondeth, though he isn't related to its ruling Extaminos family. For most of his adult life, he has made his fortune in Skullport in the slave trade. Stats Zstulkk Ssarmn: Male yuan-ti abomination cleric of Sseth (Set) 5; CR 12; Large monstrous humanoid; HD 9d8+36 plus 5d8+20; hp 119; Init +7; Spd 30 ft., climb 20 ft., swim 20 ft; AC 23, touch 13, flat-footed 20; Base Atk +12; Grp +21; Atk +16 melee (2d6+7 plus poison, bite); Full Atk +16 melee (2d6+7 plus poison, bite); Space/Reach 10 ft./lO ft.; SA aversion, constrict ld6+7, improved grab, poison, produce acid, rebuke undead 6/day, spell-like abilities; SQ alternate form, chameleon power, darkvision 60 ft., detect poison, scent, spell resistance 18; AL NE; SV Fort +11, Ref +10, Will +13; Str 21, Dex 16, Con 18, Int 23, Wis 17, Cha 16. Length 10 ft. Skills and Feats: Bluff +9, Climb +13, Concentration +21, Diplomacy +18, Gather Information +8, Hide +11, Knowledge (architecture and engineering) +20, Knowledge (Skullport local) +21, Knowledge (Waterdeep local) +18, Listen +17, Move Silently +15, Spellcraft +13, Spot +17, Swim +13; Alertness, Blind-Fight, Combat Expertise, Dodge, Improved Initiative, Mobility, Power Attack. Aversion (Sp): One target within 30 feet of Zstulkk must succeed on a DC 17 Will save or gain an aversion to snakes for 10 minutes. Affected creatures must stay at least 20 feet away from any snake or yuan-ti. A subject unable to move away takes a -4 penalty to Dexterity until the effect wears off or the subject is no longer within range. This ability is similar to antipathy as the spell (caster level 16th). Constrict (Ex): Zstulkk deals ld6+7 points of damage with a successful grapple check. Improved Grab (Ex): To use this ability, Zstulkk must hit a Large or smaller creature with his bite attack. He can then attempt to start a grapple as a free action without provoking an attack of opportunity. If he wins the grapple check, he establishes a hold and can constrict. Poison (Ex): Injury, Fortitude DC 18, initial and secondary damage 1d6 Con. Produce Acid (Sp): Zstulkk has the psionic ability to exude acid from his body, dealing 3d6 points of acid damage to the next creature he touches, including a creature hit by his bite attack. If he is grappling, constricting, or pinning a foe when he uses this power, his grasp deals 5A6 points of acid damage. Spell-Like Abilities: At will—animal trance (DC If), entangle (DC 14); 3/day—deeper darkness, neutralize poison (DC 17), suggestion (DC Id); I/day—baleful polymorph (DC 18; into snake form only), fear (DC 17). Caster level 10th.